The New Day
by Laiqalasse
Summary: A conversation during a lull in the action at Helm's Deep


Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
  
Author's Notes: this is definitely NOT my best fic. I actually had second (and third, and fourth) thoughts about posting this but finally I just said "what the hell" and here it is. This was written a LONG time ago and I'm still not very happy with it. Having said that.enjoy! :-D  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Aragorn entered the hall and stepped into the middle of chaos. Everyone was busy doing something; someone had brought food and water so many were eating, others were cleaning their weapons, some were tending to wounds. The air was charged with some un-named energy. People were flowing around him like a river.  
  
Aragorn scanned the faces around him, looking for one in particular. He circulated around the room several times and was often stopped either to exchange words or help tend the wounded. Finally, with a sigh upon his lips, he made for the massive doors. He was about to slip out when a mane of golden hair caught his attention. Much tension flowed from his body as he made his way back through the crowd.  
  
Legolas stood alone in a corner, tall and silent, as un-moving as a boulder. The Elf's arms hung limply at his sides, his bow dangling loosely from his fingers. Legolas' blue eyes were downcast but they flashed up to meet Aragorn's as the man drew nearer.  
  
The depth of pain in Legolas' eyes was like a dagger through Aragorn's heart. He stood silently in front of the Elf, unsure of what to do or say. Legolas' lips moved, but no sound came. Aragorn leaned forward slightly. "What?"  
  
In a voice so soft that Aragorn had to strain to hear it Legolas repeated himself. "So many.... Dead."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and felt the Elf shake under his fingers. He clearly needed to share his grief but Aragorn knew that the Elf wouldn't want to appear weak in front of so many men. "Come with me." He led Legolas out into the cool air, along a crowded corridor and into an empty store room.  
  
Legolas kept his back to Aragorn. "So many Elves and so many good men died tonight, and for what? Our losses were heavy and while we also killed many it is but a fraction of Saruman's army. We will be utterly destroyed. If Frodo succeeds in destroying the Ring there will be none left alive to know."  
  
"We will succeed. We must. Legolas, it is true that many of your kind died tonight, but they need not have died in vain. You must fight for them."  
  
Legolas slowly turned to face his friend, tears blurring his vision. "Give me a name. Give me one name."  
  
Aragorn hesitated before he answered. Legolas was already hurting. Did he really want to add to that pain? Finally he spoke, realizing he had no choice. "Haldir. Fight for Haldir."  
  
The tears finally broke loose and coursed down Legolas' porcelain cheeks. "Haldir?"  
  
"I am sorry, mellon-nin. I tried to reach him but by the time I got there it was too late." He knew Legolas and Haldir had become friends during the Fellowship's stay in Lothlorien. Legolas had asked for a name but surely Haldir's had been the last he'd expected. Suddenly Legolas looked so lost. His blue eyes were wide and made brighter by tears yet everything else about him seemed utterly deflated.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and embraced the Elf and Legolas cried silently into Aragorn's shoulder. "It is not yet hopeless, Greenleaf. Many perished tonight, but I survived, you survived and Gimli survived. Surely that speaks for the power of friendship. Theoden is still alive and Gandalf said to look for him on the coming of the fifth day. Surely there is hope with Gandalf. Surely he did not survive a battle with a Balrog only to be sent back to Middle-earth to witness its destruction."  
  
Legolas sniffled once then drew back, wiping his eyes. "I apologize once again for despairing. I will fight with a renewed purpose if only you will occasionally lend me strength."  
  
"You and I and Gimli will draw strength from each other. Let us go and face the new day." Aragorn flashed a quick smile at the Elf and Legolas' lips curved upwards in return.  
  
"The new day," he echoed. 


End file.
